


Satin And Lace

by sanguisuga



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mystrade, Married mystrade, Minimal tags because spoilers darling, Multi, do not copy to another site, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: Greg has a night out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different, a little naughty? 
> 
> (For those who are concerned the direction this may take after reading the opening paragraph, I have included a disclaimer in the end notes. Thar be spoilers, so beware!)
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated and help to feed the muse!  
Kisses to all my lovelies...  
~xoxo~

Greg paused outside the door of the club, gently twisting at the band around the third finger of his left hand until it loosened and slipped off. He held it up in the glow of the nearby streetlight, blinking at the reflected shadows of the initials that had been engraved in the platinum. Swallowing against the faint taste of bile at the back of his throat, Greg tucked his wedding band securely into his wallet and shoved his wallet back into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. 

He gave it a little pat as if to reassure himself that it was secure, but he wasn’t even sure if it was the symbol that he was concerned about, or if it was something deeper. Greg knew that it wasn't a matter of love - not at all. He loved his spouse more deeply than he had believed possible back in the days before he and Nora had split. His second attempt had proven to him that he had truly found the one that he belonged with. The sheer immensity of the love in his heart threatened to engulf him, sometimes.

Perhaps that was the core of the problem - it wasn't just his unseemly craving for soft, perfumed skin, for gentle curves that fit in his hand so nicely. No, it was about reclaiming himself, about indulging that tiny, dark corner of his persona, the small sliver that simply didn't give a damn about anything as trite or as overwhelming as _ love. _

Shaking that thought out of his head and the tension out of his neck, Greg reached for the door handle. He stepped into a moderately well-lit room that was reminiscent of a swanky nightclub from the Golden Age of Hollywood. The decor emphasised that impression, all high arches and sharp geometric lines that even Greg could recognise as a tribute to Art Deco. 

He stood there for a moment, watching the small jazz band playing on the stage. The singer was decked out in a glitzy floor-length gown, iridescent sequins reflecting in the light as she swayed gently from side to side. She wore white satin gloves that went past her elbows, and she cradled the microphone as one might a lover before a deep kiss. Greg closed his eyes briefly and imagined her husky voice whispering in his ear in the dark.

_ When the rumba rhythm starts to play, dance with me, make me sway..._

He shivered slightly as he felt his shoulders drop. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. 

Greg turned to the bar opposite the stage, picking a seat where he would be able to view the room at large. He ordered a whisky and soda, nodding his thanks to the barman as he set it down in front of him. He was rewarded for this with a sultry smile and a twitch of the hips as the young man turned away to help another patron. Greg lifted an eyebrow as he watched him work, indulging himself with a brief ‘what if’.

Greg licked his lips as he let his eyes travel over the room, taking in the subdued if slightly charged air as he watched one of the couples twirling on the dance floor. Although their hands did not wander unduly, their every move was sex incarnate. The way the woman's leg wrapped around her partner as if it had a will of its own, the manner in which his hand splayed over the small of her back, tender and yet possessive. They had eyes only for each other, even though all eyes were on them. 

There was a smattering of applause as the song came to an end, and the suddenly flustered couple gave perfunctory bows, understanding that it was for them as much as the band. The dance floor cleared temporarily as there was a break in the music, and that was when Greg saw her, sitting on the far side of the stage.

She was nursing a martini, her fingers playing idly with the stem of the glass as she glanced at the club entrance and then away, as if embarrassed. It was clear that she was waiting for someone, and it was equally as clear that she had been stood up. 

Greg quietly clucked his tongue as she checked her phone and once again looked at the door. Whoever her tardy date was, they were an absolute idiot. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone as effortlessly beautiful before. She had silky chestnut brown hair, thick and luxurious, the waves falling between her shoulder blades. One side was pulled up with a comb, revealing alabaster skin and a soft, rounded jawline that he longed to caress. She had a stately nose that was somehow offset by a high, intelligent brow and an elegantly long neck.

She wore an off-the-shoulder sheath dress, ruched in satiny black. It was sexy but understated, revealing nothing untoward but leaving very little to the imagination. She nervously fiddled with her clutch, once again checking her phone as her bosom rose and fell in a heartfelt sigh. It seemed to Greg that she was debating whether to give it up as a bad job and leave or whether she should stay just a bit longer.

He startled slightly as the barman reached for his empty glass. "Another, sir?"

Greg ignored the saucy twinkle in the young man's eye. "Yes. And whatever she's having." He nodded in the direction of the woman, smirking internally as the barman's face twisted subtly.

"Right away, sir."

Greg practically held his breath as he watched her, hoping that she had decided on the 'just ten more minutes' gambit. Apparently his silent prayer was answered, as she seemed to settle down when the musicians came back on stage. 

He had the notes ready - including a hefty tip to assuage any hurt feelings - as his drinks were delivered, and he handed them over without comment, swiftly getting to his feet. He swallowed down his inexplicable nervousness as he crossed the room, taking in a deep breath as he approached her table. 

She startled as his shadow fell over her, and the swift burst of joy in her face made Greg's heart flicker in anticipation. But of course her expression altered in the next second, dropping in disappointment and making Greg's stomach churn. It smoothed out into polite interest as Greg cleared his throat faintly.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but..." The woman raised one elegantly manicured brow, and Greg grinned in spite of himself. He gestured with the drinks. "May I join you?"

The woman sighed and waved a hand over the chair next to her, her brightly lacquered nails flashing in the light. "Please do." She accepted the drink that he pushed toward her and took a sip, her pink tongue flashing out to lick a little of the sugar from the rim of the glass. Her cheeks coloured under the light application of rouge as she caught Greg's gaze. "They make the best lemon drops in the city." She dropped her eyes bashfully. "Make my lips pucker."

Greg let out a shaky breath as he took a sip of his own drink. "I'm Greg, by the way."

She appraised him carefully as he held out his hand, slowly reaching out to grasp it - not quite a handshake, but still a welcome greeting. "Noelle."

"Lovely name."

She laughed suddenly, tossing her head back and exposing her long, white throat. "For a lovely woman? Are you honestly going to pull that trick?"

Greg grinned at her, suddenly feeling much more at ease. "It's not a trick if it's true, though. You are lovely." He set his teeth into his bottom lip as he looked her over. "Loveliest lady I've seen in a very long time." 

Noelle's hazel eyes widened and her colour heightened, the rosy blush swiftly travelling down to her chest. "Is that why you came over here?"

"Yes. That, and I couldn't help but notice..."

"That I was waiting for someone." Greg inclined his head with a soft smile, and she leant forward, her eyes searching his face and apparently liking what they saw. "And now here you are."

Her voice had dropped in register, and the depth of it made Greg shiver in his seat. He lifted his glass to her, and they both drank. "Here I am," he said. 

As if by mutual consent, they both turned their attention to the band, nodding along as they played a slow jazz version of 'The Night Has a Thousand Eyes'. Greg studied her out of the corner of his eye, taken by the delicate turn of her wrist, leading to an almost spindly hand with long, dexterous fingers. He shivered as he imagined those fingers wrapped around him, those blood-red nails digging into his skin.

_ Because the night has a thousand eyes, and a thousand eyes can't help but see, if you are true to me..._

Greg felt a swift flash of guilt as the song forced its way into his thoughts, but it dissolved as Noelle turned to him, her unnaturally red lips curled up in a knowing smirk. He boldly reached out to run his fingers over the back of her hand, watching in satisfaction as gooseflesh pebbled up her arm. "Would you like to dance?"

She scrutinised him a bit longer before pushing her chair back decisively. "You know, I rather think I would." 

Greg swallowed as she gracefully unfolded her long, long legs, standing up straight and tossing her head as if to dare him to comment. He blinked placidly up at her as he stood in his turn, tilting his head back to meet her eyes.

They crinkled with silent self-amusement, and she reached out for her wrap and clutch. Instead of turning to the dance floor, she headed for the door. Her eyes nearly glowed as she took the arm that Greg was holding out to her. 

Without another word, they left the club and stepped out into the chilly night air. Greg let Noelle take the lead, as she clearly had a particular destination in mind. She paused at the kerb, waving her hand at the cab stand nearby. Greg gently tugged her wrap from the crook of her elbow, unfurling it and placing it over her shoulders.

Noelle glanced back at him obliquely, dropping her eyes as he slid his hands up and over, brushing her hair back from her neck. He had to go up on his tip-toes to place his lips on her skin, but it was worth it to feel her press back into his touch, to hear her almost sub-audible purr. 

And then he was opening the door of a cab for her, licking his lips at the flash of her long legs before following her in. They sat in silence for the ride, Noelle smiling with faint amusement as Greg ran his fingers up her thigh. Since she didn't voice any dissent, he slipped his fingers up the hem of her dress, taking in a sharp breath as he encountered a small buckle and what felt like an elastic strap.

Noelle's mouth dropped open slightly, her tongue peeking out to play with her upper lip. She turned and winked at Greg as the cab came to a stop, and he hurriedly tossed some notes in the driver's direction before getting out and rushing to her side. He bowed as he opened her door, getting a swift giggle for his efforts at chivalry.

Only then did he look up to see where he had been taken - a moderately priced hotel. Noelle glanced back as she headed through the automatic doors, lifting an eyebrow as Greg strode over to join her. Although he was suddenly harbouring doubts that she might turn out to be a professional, he was still going to see this evening through. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time, and he had enough cash on hand.

Once again he silently followed as she led, into the elevator and out on the third floor, to a room about halfway down the corridor. She had the key card ready, and was already pulling her wrap off her shoulders when Greg closed the door behind them. 

He glanced around as she sighed in relief, kicking her heels off and wiggling her stockinged toes into the carpeted floor. He was amused to note that even without the shoes, she was still taller than him by a good three inches or so. There was an overnight bag set up on the generic bureau as well as a valise - a business traveller, then.

Noelle noted his interest and shrugged. "Just in for a couple of days for work. There was this guy..." Her shoulders tightened before she visibly shook them loose. "We'd been talking about meeting up, so I thought that maybe - y'know."

Greg nodded and looked her over from top to toe very slowly. "He's an idiot." He licked his lips, tilting his head knowingly. "I understand if you're disappointed, but sometimes things work out for the better, wouldn't you say?" He spread his arms, his grin brightening as Noelle chuckled at him good-naturedly.

"We'll just see about that." She perched on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. "Show me what you've got."

She tossed her hair back as Greg blinked at her gormlessly, his mouth hanging open slightly before he recovered himself. Slipping his jacket from his shoulders and laying it carefully over a nearby chair, he remarked, "If you want me to strip for you, shouldn't there be music?"

Noelle showed her teeth, sharp and white. "Oh, I don't want a show. I just want you to get your kit off."

Greg pursed his lips, unsure whether to be amused or annoyed. But as Noelle wiggled minutely, subtly rubbing her thighs together, he felt a swift rush of heat to his nethers and any annoyance abruptly vanished. 

He didn’t rush, maintaining eye contact as he slipped each button on his shirt free, running his fingers down his torso as he shrugged out of it. Greg smirked slightly as Noelle’s eyes widened, the pupils visibly expanding as they zeroed in on his fingers, resting lightly on the buckle of his belt. She undulated on the spot, squeezing her legs together, the long, lean muscles of her thighs bunching under her black stockings. 

He watched with satisfaction as the blood rose in her cheeks, her lips plumping under the generous application of her teeth. She let her gaze wander as Greg started to pull down his zip, her eyes flickering up and over his chest, caressing the slope of his shoulders and lingering on the hollow of his throat. Then they dropped lower again, and Greg let his trousers fall to the floor. 

He gave his hips a little wiggle before starting to tug his pants down, pursing his lips at the girlish giggle this won him. Once everything was down he kicked his bundle of clothing to the side, once again raising his arms as if for inspection. 

He felt his half-hard cock twitch gently as Noelle stared, her breath seemingly caught in her throat. “Well?”

In answer, Noelle simply licked her lips, her eyes suddenly hungry. She slid off the bed and came to him, her hips swinging with each step. Cautioning him to stay put with nothing more than a light touch on his shoulder, she slowly paced around him. Greg’s skin pebbled as she cooed from behind him, a quiet sound of appreciation that tapered off into a low purr. By the time she had come back around to his front, his cock had filled out completely and was standing to attention. 

Trailing her fingers over his chest and down to his belly, Noelle kept her eyes on his as she sank down onto her knees before him. Greg clenched his fists as she wrapped her fingers around him, her bright-red nails flashing in the light as she squeezed and stroked. He curled his toes into the carpet as she leant forward, mouth open and pink tongue out. 

Greg hissed as she teased at him with kittenish little licks, the touch too delicate to do anything but send more blood to his cock, making it so hard that it almost hurt. She seemed to take pity and closed her red, red lips around him, sliding up and down his shaft, presenting a very pretty picture that Greg knew would live in his mind for quite a while to come.

He reached out to cup the back of her neck, waiting for the slight nod before winding his fingers in the thick hair there. He held her in place as he slowly moved forward, forcing her lips to open wider as he sank in as deep as he could. When he felt her throat tremble around him, Greg withdrew, gently rubbing at her neck as she took in a solid breath. 

“Christ, but you’re lovely.”

Noelle tugged on his bollocks as in rebuke, tilting her head back to wink up at him saucily. She regained her feet and turned her back to him, casually lifting her hair out of the way. Her intent was obvious, and Greg’s fingers fumbled slightly at the closure of her dress, at the stupidly tiny hook-and-eye that was holding it secure. He finally managed to get it undone and he pulled the zipper down slowly, trailing his fingers along the pale skin that was revealed to him. 

She let him push it away from her body, ignoring the material as it fell to the floor. She turned as Greg growled quietly, placing one hand on her hip and striking a pose, her eyes faintly amused. Greg looked as he had been silently bade, his gaze lingering covetously over the emerald green satin of the matching lingerie set. Edged with black lace, the bustier clung to her curves, emphasising the softly petite swell of her breasts. Greg’s fingers itched to reach out and grasp, and Noelle laughed quietly as she turned her back on him again, sticking out her satin-clad bum invitingly.

Noelle glanced over her shoulder as Greg pressed in close, sliding his hands around to her front and up, closing down and squeezing. Her quiet gasp and the subtle twitch of her hips against his hardness enticed him to squeeze harder. Noelle moaned as Greg growled in her ear, delighting in the feel of her against him. 

“Smell so fucking good. Wanna taste you.”

_ “Fuck.” _

Greg released her breasts, running his hands indiscriminately over satin and lace, scratching gently at the creamy skin of her thighs, clutching at the meat of her dainty arse. He plucked at the suspenders holding up her black stockings, crouching ever so briefly to close his hands around her legs and come back up, feeling the silk sliding over his palms. She gasped and shivered and moaned at every touch, raising her arms to lift her hair off the back of her neck, giving him access to inhale her softly perfumed skin, to lick and kiss and nip and nuzzle.

“Can I? Oh, lovely Noelle - can I lick you all up?”

_ “Jesus.” _

Greg almost laughed as she tugged at his hand, following after as she took the two steps required to get to the bed. Rather than climbing up, she bent down over the mattress, spreading her legs and looking back at him, her eyes dark and demanding. 

“Get down there and get to work.”

This time Greg did laugh, taking a moment to clap her on the behind with his open palm. She gasped in surprise and a little bit of outrage, but her eager squirming caught her out. Greg showed his teeth as he did it again, sliding his palm over the smooth satin as he spanked her, keeping his strikes calm and measured. 

She moaned and wriggled as she clutched at the bedding, her buttocks flexing beautifully under his hand. She tossed her head back and mewled as he ran his fingers up her cleft, digging into the fabric a trifle brutally. Greg’s knees wobbled slightly as he felt how damp it was, and he followed the imperative of his body.

Crouching behind her, he tugged the material of her underpants to the side, blowing a cool breath over the pink flesh that was revealed. He ran his nose over her, breathing in deeply. Soft and pink and juicy, sweet ambrosia on his tongue. Noelle panted as he licked and lapped at her, his tongue flickering and caressing, pushing into her harder with each breathy squeal of delight. 

Greg became quite lost in the sensation, in the slick, sweet depths of her sex, positively dripping for him. It took her tugging sharply on his hair to bring him back to himself, and he shook his head as she yanked him off. Temporarily beyond words, Noelle merely pointed at the small bedside table, and Greg blinked at the condom that was sitting there. 

He reached for it slowly, and Noelle hissed at him. “C’mon, c’mon, I need you to fuck me right now!”

Greg laughed as he stood, his fingers shaking slightly as he tried to rip the packet open. He quirked an eyebrow as he stroked himself, rolling the condom on and giving it a hearty tug. “What, like this?”

Noelle shoved a hand underneath herself and tossed her head. “_Just _ like this. Fucking give it to me.”

Shaking his head, Greg once again pushed the soaking wet fabric to the side, aiming carefully before shoving his way in. Noelle squealed and bucked up against him, her whole body quivering as Greg laid his weight down over her. 

“Dirty girl.” He pitched his voice low, keeping it dark and gravelly as he rolled his hips. “Just gagging for a nice thick cock, hm?”

Noelle huffed out a laugh even as she squirmed against him, squeezing her internal muscles. “Yes, but I guess yours will have to do for now.”

Greg pushed in deep and stilled himself, the muscles in his legs burning with the effort. “Watch yourself, missy. I could pull out and just jerk off instead.”

Noelle clenched down even harder, somehow giving her hips a little twist under his weight and making Greg groan against his will as she clutched at his cock. “Yeah, right. Shut up and fucking _ fuck _ me, goddammit!”

He wriggled his hands underneath her torso, his hands closing over her breasts and squeezing tight. Greg held fast as he started to take her, pushing in hard and deep. He closed his eyes and let himself go, listening to her high-pitched, breathy gasps, inhaling the combined scent of their bodies as it wafted over them, feeling her move underneath him and tighten around him. 

Greg abruptly pushed himself up, closing his hands around her narrow waist, pulling her down into him as he fucked her without care or restraint. High cries of _ ‘yes, yes’ _ and _ ‘more, harder, fuck!’_, bounced around his head and he watched as her arm moved frantically between the bed and her body and then she was wailing as she thrashed uncontrollably, her free hand fisted into the duvet so tightly that her knuckles went white under the pressure.

He continued to fuck her through her orgasm and beyond, her sharp cries and the sound of his cock driving into her spurring him on. Harder and faster as she bounced and jolted and squealed and then he was coming so hard that he nearly blacked out. Deep into her, up on his toes as his fingers dug into her flesh and she giggled breathlessly as Greg shuddered and groaned, grinding into her limply compliant body. 

Noelle tossed her sweaty hair back from her face, her torso twisted awkwardly as she looked back over her shoulder. Greg took in a deep breath and flexed his fingers, trailing them over her skin in a mute apology. She hummed as her lips quirked up, stretching her arms up and out, letting everything in her go limp as she sagged against the mattress. 

Greg snorted as she gave his cock a parting squeeze, and he pulled out with a little wince. He eyed her as he backed away, at the wet mess of her pretty green knickers, at the skewed seam of her silky black stockings. She seemed to feel his regard as she straightened out of her posture slowly, running her hands down her body as she turned. 

Although her make-up could use a little touch-up and her hair a comb, on the whole she was still rather unfairly put together. Greg hummed to himself as he debated whether or not to really mess her up, but it seemed the decision was already made for him. Noelle let him look, but slinking over to the en suite, she took a dressing gown from the door and slipped it on, belting it closed and hiding away any further temptation. 

She stepped aside as she pointedly eyed the soiled condom in his hand, going to the bureau and casually pulling a hairbrush out of her case. Greg took the hint and gathered up his clothing before retreating to clean himself up. When he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, she was all neatly put back together, comfortably curled up against the pillows with her phone in hand. She waved it at him perfunctorily.

“Got delayed at work, he says.”

Greg shook his head. “Lying. He wussed out.” He smiled as brightly as he could. “You can do better.”

Noelle eyed him thoughtfully. “You know, I think you’re right. So, Greg... How about you give me _ your _ number?”

Greg sucked on his teeth regretfully, pulling his wallet out and retrieving his wedding ring. He flashed it at her as he put it back on, taking no delight in the way her lovely face fell. “Sorry, but no. My number one rule is no repeats.”

“Prick.” Although there was a bite to her voice, there was a quiet and almost eternal sense of resignation in it as well.

Greg shrugged and nodded as he turned to the door. “You had your fun, and so did I.” He glanced back, dropping his eyes at the open malice in her face. “I hope the rest of your trip works out.”

He left her then, her final _ “Arsehole,” _ following him down to the street. 

Greg stepped out of the hotel and glanced to the right, finding what he was looking for about a block away. Swinging into the moderately crowded pub, he ordered two pints and downed one immediately. He found himself a quiet booth and nursed the second, waiting until an appropriate amount of time had passed before catching a cab home.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg let himself in and headed up the stairs, pausing briefly as he noted the light spilling out into the corridor from the bedroom. He bit his lip as he tried to creep silently into the bathroom opposite. 

“Greg?”

Lifting his eyes heavenward, Greg sighed and ducked his head around the bedroom door. He smiled brightly upon seeing Mycroft sitting up in bed, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose and tablet glowing in his lap. “Hey, love.”

Mycroft tilted his head. “Did you have a good time at the pub with your colleagues?”

“Oh yeah - great fun, like always.”

The angle of Mycroft’s head became a bit more pronounced and one eyebrow lifted high. “No ‘happy to be home and away from those cretins’ kiss?”

Greg grimaced slightly, all too aware of the lingering aroma of Noelle’s perfume clinging to his skin. Straightening up and indicating the still-sticky puddle of beer that he had deliberately spilled on himself, he shook his head. “I’m a bit rank, sweetheart. Anderson got clumsy, as per his usual.” He grinned as Mycroft shook his head, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “Just going to pop in the shower first.”

Mycroft sighed melodramatically even as Greg blew him a kiss from the doorway. “Very well. But I shall expect you to make it up to me.”

“Oh yeah?”

Mycroft barely glanced at him, his attention already focused almost exclusively back on his tablet. “Yes.”

The single syllable was emphatic, and Greg shivered slightly as he turned away, his fingers fumbling at his clothing. He was a little surprised to feel his cock twitch hopefully even though he had gotten off nice and hard less than two hours earlier. Greg looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his expression an odd mixture of guilt and pride. 

That was the thing about Mycroft, though. No matter how exhausted or miserable he was, he always had more to give his husband. Always.

Freshly showered and with mouth minty-fresh, Greg sauntered into the bedroom with his damp towel slung loosely over his hips. He faltered slightly as he took in the tableau waiting for him. The covers had been kicked down to the bottom of the mattress and Mycroft was laid out, his pyjama bottoms tugged just low enough so that he could freely stroke his cock with one hand.

From the muffled sounds coming from the tablet in his other hand, it was clear that he had sought out a little personal entertainment while Greg had been occupied in the shower. Mycroft released himself and tossed his tablet to the side as Greg stepped a bit closer, rucking his top up so that his fully florid cock was on display.

_ “Greg.” _It was a demand as much as a plea, a hint of pain underlying the desperation in Mycroft’s voice. Greg had no choice but to obey, shedding his towel as he climbed up on the bed, settling down over Mycroft’s thighs. 

He hunkered down and stuck his nose right at the base of Mycroft’s cock, growling softly as a low groan sounded from up above. Greg inhaled greedily, breathing in musk and salt and heat, deep and earthy and oh so perfect. He mouthed at the thickness of Mycroft’s cock as he closed his hands over his hips, feeling out his sharp angles, relishing in the strength of his muscles as his thighs tensed underneath him. Male, yes, thick and hard and strong, his to pleasure, to give and surrender to.

Greg hummed as long fingers wound into his hair, as they clenched tight, holding him still as Mycroft rocked in and out of his mouth. He sucked and slurped, his tongue slithering wetly over the crown of Mycroft’s cock, shivering with each broken gasp that echoed through the room. 

He ached to wriggle, to thrash and rut and rub against his husband’s body, but he obediently held himself as still as he could, his fingers flexing as Mycroft thrust ever more erratically into his mouth, slipping deep into his throat and nearly all the way out again. He gave himself over to the sensation of being used, every cell in his body singing with satisfaction as Mycroft groaned out his release.

Greg shook off Mycroft’s hold as his fingers slackened, dropping his jaw open wide as he sank all the way down, holding his breath as the thick flesh twitched wildly, shooting straight down his throat. He pulled off with a gasp, licking his lips as Mycroft’s cock slipped free, glistening wetly in the tidy patch of ginger pubic hair. 

Greg shuffled forward slightly, tugging Mycroft’s pyjama bottoms down a bit lower as he took himself in hand, wasting no time on teasing. Mycroft stretched underneath him, sighing through his nose as his muscles creaked, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He eyed Greg’s naked body idly as he panted through his efforts, casually lifting his shirt up higher and tweaking his nipples, putting on a little bit of a show.

Greg bit his lip as he watched Mycroft’s fingers at work, stroking over his flat chest and down, circling his navel and tickling through his damp ginger curls. He glanced up at his husband’s face, his eyes tripping over the slight reddish cast sprinkled along his jawline. Mycroft showed his teeth as Greg’s rhythm faltered, growling low and deep as the first spurt of pearly-white come splashed over his exposed cock.

Mycroft tensed underneath him, bucking his hips up as Greg unloaded all over his groin, accepting his gift, nearly revelling in it. “_Yes_, give it all to me - go on...”

Greg groaned, his lips trembling as he hung his head, wringing out every last drop, letting it rain down on Mycroft’s skin. He trailed his fingers through his mess as he recovered, feeling Mycroft’s regard as an almost tangible thing, his skin prickling with it even as he avoided his eyes for as long as possible. 

Mycroft smiled softly as their eyes finally met, his expression so open and loving that Greg felt something in his chest break open, warmth flooding his belly. Mycroft nodded slightly. “Yours. Always yours.”

With his stomach suddenly churning, Greg slipped off the bed and retrieved his damp towel, roughly wiping himself down before taking care of Mycroft, his motions gentle and determined. Mycroft finally silenced the action on the tablet, and Greg found himself giggling as the theatrical moans cut off abruptly. 

Mycroft smiled ruefully as he put himself back together, pulling an amused face as Greg rejoined him in bed, still stark naked. Although he clearly didn’t mind too much when they snuggled up together, as his hand planted itself quite firmly on Greg’s arse, pulling him in tighter. 

With the lights turned out and their hearts regaining a sedate rhythm, an easy and comfortable silence fell over the room. Blinking into Mycroft’s chest, Greg wriggled slightly and took in a short breath. He felt the body he was clinging to shift, Mycroft’s attention turned fully on him.

He licked his lips and whispered, “I liked the green on you. A lot.”

Mycroft hummed noncommittally. “I’d gathered as much.” He paused, clearly debating whether to continue the conversation. Even though this little game of theirs had been discussed at some length, it was always in small bits and pieces, and always in the dark. 

Mycroft would sense when Greg was getting restless - no matter how hard he tried to conceal it - and that was when he would begin to plan a new tryst. Although Greg would sometimes ask to see, even resorting to begging once or twice, he was never allowed to watch as Mycroft cultivated a new persona, as he painstakingly transformed himself. He would just be told where to go, and it would be Greg’s responsibility to ensure that he picked the right woman to hit on. From that moment, the game would be on, and it only ended when they were both back home and in their shared bed.

Since Greg had chosen well earlier in the evening, Mycroft decided that his husband deserved a little incentive. “I bought the same set in blue, too. Light blue, with white lace edging.”

Greg tensed, pressing his still-plump cock into Mycroft’s thigh. “Can I see?”

Mycroft grinned in the darkness, clucking his tongue against Greg's impertinence. “Oh, you will. Eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer after the standard boilerplate below...**
> 
> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Characters not mine, but the situation definitely is!
> 
> If you'd like to get notifications and miscellany from tumblr, I'm at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'. My activity there has slowed considerably since the Great Purge, but I also set up another tumblr just for notifications and other writerly stuff at 'sanguisugaao3.tumblr.com'.
> 
> I seem to be mostly active on twitter now, although the system confuses me and I really don't post much. But still, if you'd like to follow, I'm @sanguisugaao3 there!
> 
> (I'm also over on Pillowfort.io if anyone out there is giving them a shot - as 'sanguisuga'. Same handle on Dreamwidth, but I must confess that I don't do much on either site.)
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER***
> 
> Greg is not cheating on Mycroft. This is in fact a game that they play, and Noelle *is* Mycroft! ;-p


End file.
